


Snapshots

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Community: spn-masquerade, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Written for this amazing prompt:what kind of pics do they have on their phones that they won’t dare shareThey wanted art but I hijacked it anyway. :D





	Snapshots

Jensen slipped a thumb between Jared’s mouth and his own cock, breaking the suction and causing a slurp, a dribble of saliva and a whine to come from Jared.

“Shh,” Jensen soothed, pressing down on Jared’s tongue. “Open wider.”

Jared complied, spit pooling behind his back teeth and lower lip as he sat, quiet and still.

“Yeah, like that,” Jensen whispered, holding up his phone. “Eyes on the phone, sweetheart.” Jensen snapped a couple photos then pulled his thumb out of Jared’s mouth, urging him to continue with a hand on the back of his head. He could feel Jared smile even with his mouth stuffed full of Jensen’s dick.

**

Jared was losing his mind. Jensen wrapped hard hands around Jared’s thighs and _tugged_. Jared moaned as his ass left the mattress and his knees headed decidedly more south than they had been. Jensen was on his knees manhandling Jared, smirking that Dean grin he got anytime he had Jared wrapped up and twisted. All Jared could do was watch it spread slowly across his plush, evil mouth.

Satisfied with Jared’s position, Jensen moved his hands down to Jared’s hips and smiled at Jared for a moment. “Ready?”

Jared just nodded. His breathing was quick and shallow, a side effect of both being folded with his knees almost on his own chest and the anticipation of what was coming next. Jensen licked his lips and then dived face down into Jared’s pretty pink hole.

Jared hated it when Jensen called it that, but Jensen would just laugh and remind him his cock apparently didn’t agree.

Jensen’s tongue was killing Jared slowly – so so slowly. Jared could see the top of Jensen’s head and feel his wet slippery tongue. He could hear the slurping as Jensen slavered over him, heavy wet licks as he worshiped every inch of Jared’s crack, the gasping breaths when Jensen got a little too into what he was doing and forgot, for a second, to breathe.

Jared felt wet and sweaty and insane. He wanted to buck against Jensen’s iron grip on his hips and drive back onto his tongue simultaneously. He wanted Jensen to bite him – to eat him up and then to finally unfold Jared and swallow his cock in that hot wet mouth that was constantly driving him crazy.

He was talking himself into an orgasm. He could feel it. He could see it in the way his cock swung and jerked and tightened as Jensen ate him out. Between Jensen’s mouth and his own imagination he was already on the edge.

Gasping, he grabbed at the bedclothes around him until he found his phone. Phone on. Two clicks. Just two clicks. _No. He wasn’t going to come yet, dammit. Yes!_ Jared grasped the tip of his cock and moved it just a bit, then clicked. _Camera. Record._

Jared could see Jensen between his legs bobbing and licking like his life depended on it. He pulled it back a little toward his head just in time to watch his balls tighten. “Jensen. Jensen, please.”

Jensen’s head popped up and he smiled for the camera. “How?”

“Don’t care,” Jared nearly whispered. “Just so close.”

Jensen smiled and eased Jared flat on the bed. “Spread your legs for me, sweetheart.” When Jared did, he lay down between them. He rubbed Jared’s belly, low, right near his cock and after a deep breath, he started laving on Jared’s balls. Sucking, teeth, licking. He treated them like he always did Jared’s cock.

Jared’s phone wasn’t as steady as he’d like, but he was too tense, too turned on and too shivery to do much about it.

“Jensen,” he cried out after awhile. “Please.”

Jensen shifted up a bit and sealed his mouth over Jared’s cock – but just the shaft.

Jared groaned in frustration.

Jensen laughed deep in his throat and Jared could feel it in his cock. Jensen moved his mouth up and down Jared’s shaft, getting closet and closer to the entire length with every pass, pressing Jared’s cock into his stomach as he did.

Jared wanted desperately to grab right underneath the crown of his cock that Jensen was so studiously ignoring but he didn’t want to ruin the shot.

“You can do this, Jared,” Jensen whispered against his skin. “Come on. You wanted to get off, so get off.”

“I...”

“Come, Jared.”

“Jensen!”

*

“Look at that shot, Jared! That money shot couldn’t have been framed more perfectly.”

“Look, Jensen, I know you love directing, but can we not on phone camera videos?”

“I was just saying.”

“I know.”

“It was, though...”

“I know.”

“I mean, honestly...”

“I know.”

**

Jared loved to grow a beard. Jared loved it when Jensen grew a beard. If it were up to him, he’d have them running around looking like lumberjacks all the time.

But hiatus was over. Jensen was being shaved right now. Jared got to have a beard for a couple weeks longer. He was a little upset. A little depressed.

The beards meant more than just having awesome facial hair, if he was honest. They were symbolic. They were freedom and hope and love and joy. And every year about this time, they were gone.

He was studying his lines when a text notification came through. He opened it, expecting Jensen reminding him of something they needed or telling him a joke. He had sent him a picture.

It was one he’d obviously taken last night without Jared knowing. Jared was asleep, his head nestled on the pillow right above Jensen’s shoulder, his arm flung over Jensen’s chest, hand cupped around Jensen’s bearded chin. Jensen was smiling softly, his own hand bent over Jared’s arm and awkwardly trailing over Jared’s cheek.

The caption read:  _Until next hiatus baby_ .

Jared carefully saved the picture and replied with a simple heart. If he cried a little at how Jensen cared for him, it was no one’s business but his own.

**

“How the hell do you have 27 pictures of my cock on your phone?”

“The same way you have...hold on… 13, 14, 15 of my ass and 10 of my dick? We’re grown adults, Jensen, with a healthy appreciation for our partners, uh, attributes.”

“If you ever lose your phone, I will kill you.”

“Same, famous photographer, same.”

“Famous photographer?”

“I couldn’t come up with any spur of the moment. Shut up.”

“Alright, terrible comedian. Settle down.”

“Fuck you, Jensen.”

“Oh, about that, do we have any pictures of my amazing cock buried in that sweet ass of yours?”

“Uh, no?”

“Let’s fix that, shall we?”

“I mean, they do need two hours to set up the lighting for the night shoots.”

“Woot. Let’s go.”

**

“It’s just like, five videos of me playing with the dogs.”

“I know. I miss them.”

“Oh, sweetheart. I know you do. I do too.”

“Do you think...”

“Baby, they’re all just fine. Happy. Harley is…” Jensen had to pause for a moment. “Harley is playing with all the other puppies in his favorite doggy heaven right now.”

“Yeah?” Jared whispered, his voice faint and his eyes wet. “It was his birthday today.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I forgot.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t.”

**

“Which kiss was that?”

“Our second one. I didn’t think to capture the first one.”

“Well it was kind of a surprise.”

“Yeah. The best surprise of my life.”

“Jensen Ackles. If all those people that think you’re a grumpy asshole could see you now.”

“Heaven help us,” Jensen deadpanned.

“You’re just a sappy romantic at heart.”

“Only for you, baby.” Jensen said sarcastically, then heard a small sniffle. “Are you going to cry?”

“No.”

“Uh-huh. What is it?”

“You took a picture of our second kiss, Jensen. Fourteen years ago. How many new phones ago? And you still have it.”

“I mean, it’s just that automatic transfer thing when you get a new phone, you know.”

“Liar.”

“Whatever.”

“Jensen?”

“What?”

“What else do you have on there?” Jared flipped through a few more pictures commenting as he went. “Omg, look how little the kids are here!"  


“Oh man, I loved that car show.” 

“Kaleo!”

“Jensen Ackles you really are a sap.”

Jensen just grunted in displeasure.

As Jared continued looking, he came to pictures of him with his fingers buried in his own ass, one of Jensen’s hand pressing a long dildo into him, and one with him absolutely straining against a cock cage while Jensen lay a vibrator right against the metal. 

“And a pervert.”

Jensen just laughed and held up Jared’s phone, a slightly blurry video of Jared bouncing on Jensen’s dick playing on the screen.

“Aren’t we all, sweetheart. Aren’t we all.”

  



End file.
